A New Beginning
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Two Sides to Every Angel." Monica helps Gloria through the aftermath of her capture by Monique. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. The only thing I own is Monica's special name for Gloria.

Enjoy!  
God loves you!

"A New Beginning"

Monica sighed as she pushed open Gloria's bedroom door. As she walked over to Gloria's bed, she could see that the younger angel had fallen asleep.

Despite herself, Monica smiled down at her "little one" as she tucked the covers around her. She loved Gloria with all her heart and the Irish angel knew Tess felt the same way.

"Sweet dreams, little one." Monica whispered. She planted a motherly kiss on Gloria's left cheek before combing her fingers through her charge's hair once.

After making sure her 'little one was going to be okay, the Irish angel left her to get the rest she needed.

When Monica reached the bottom landing, she ventured into the kitchen to find Tess sipping a cup of tea.

Tess gave Monica an expectant look when the Irish angel entered the room.

"Gloria's sleepin'." Monica reported, sitting down across from Tess.

Tess sighed.

"Let her sleep. Hopefully she'll feel better once she wakes up. She's had a long day."

Monica nodded in agreement.

"Aye, you're right about that." She sighed before continuing to speak. "I just pray she'll be all right."

Tess reached across the table and squeezed her 'angel girl's hand.

"Our little Gloria will be fine. The Father will help her heal. Gloria knows you love her and you were there for her when she needed you the most. That's what matters."

Monica frowned. She knew Tess was right, but she was still worried for her case worker. She loved Gloria like Tess loved her. The Irish angel didn't like seeing her 'little one in any sort of pain. It especially was hard when Monica couldn't do anything to help her feel better.

The two angels sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Gloria was in the middle of a nightmare that wouldn't let her go. She was tossing and turning, trying to break free, but it was no use. The nightmare and images from earlier that day were too strong. They succeeded in pulling her back to a time the youngest angel would rather have forgotten about…

Gloria stood there, shaking and afraid. She wasn't sure what to do and she wanted so badly to do the right thing. She didn't want to let God down.

As Gloria stood there, she tried to listen to the real Monica's words. A part of her knew who the real Monica was, but another part was thoroughly confused and afraid.

"That's how the enemy works, Gloria. Lies of all kinds to muddy the waters and throw you off balance. So pretty soon you start questioning who you are." The real Monica spoke wisely.

Gloria nodded her frustration showing on her face.

"Yes! That's exactly what she did." Gloria's tone matched her mood. She was fighting back tears and it broke the real Monica's heart to see her little one- her Gloria, so broken and afraid.

'Father, please help me. Help me to guide Gloria back on the right path." The real Monica prayed silently, knowing that God would answer her prayer in His own time.

The two Monicas continued to confuse Gloria with their words and suggestions. Gloria felt like her head would explode. Just when she was about to shout for both of them to stop, the real Monica said something that made sense to the youngest angel.

"No, Gloria, don't use your head right now. Your head is confused. And don't listen to your heart. Your heart is fearful. Listen to God. Be still and know that He is near. Let God tell you what to do."

At that point, Gloria, overcome by the realization that the real Monica, her mentor and best friend was speaking to her, brought tears to the angel's innocent brown eyes. She let them fall as she tried to do as the real Monica had instructed.

As Gloria's mind started to clear, she choked back a sob as she answered Monica's silent question.

"He said I'm an angel with a job to do. And this experience has given me wisdom." Gloria said her voice somewhat tearful. She opened her eyes after a minute and glanced at the real Monica.

A grateful smile spread across her face as she ran into Monica's open arms.

"Thank you, Monica. Thank you." With that, Monica and Gloria embraced, Monica holding tightly to her little one for a minute or so.

"Well done, Gloria." Monica praised her, hugging her close. "Well done."

Gloria hugged back before pulling away…

Gloria sat up straight, sweat and a few tears streaming down her face. She tried to calm herself and was successful after a few minutes.

After trying to go back to sleep for ten minutes with no success, the youngest angel got out of bed and knelt on her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed. If she couldn't get to sleep on her own, she was going to take it to the one person who could help her get there.

"Father, I just want to thank you for creating me for your will. I love you and I can't thank you enough for putting me in the care of such loving angels as Monica and Tess. They are great and I love them so much. Monica especially. She's taught me so much and she's always there when I need her. Just like you're there for all of us. I ask that you help me to sleep tonight and take away the nightmares and fearful thoughts I'm feeling. I thank you for everything you've given me. I ask these things in your precious name, Amen."

Gloria sat there for a few more minutes, just relishing in God's presence. She loved her Heavenly Father so much and she missed Him terribly. But thanks to Monica, Gloria now knew that God was here with her and He would protect her and always love her, no matter what.

Gloria got up after a few minutes and decided to try and get back to sleep. She lay in bed and pulled the covers around herself. She hugged a teddy bear Monica had won for her at a fair a few weeks ago and took comfort in its softness.

Gloria knew who could give her the most comfort of all. She knew God was the ultimate source of comfort and refuge in times of trouble. Gloria knew this full well, but Monica had insisted that Gloria get a stuffed animal. She, Monica had a stuffed dog and Tess had a stuffed frog, so it was only fitting for Gloria to have something as well.

Gloria fell asleep a few minutes later, letting the soothing sounds of the ocean lull her to sleep. She had always been one to love the ocean. But she, unlike Humans, could hear its creator calling it and hearing her Heavenly Father's voice made the youngest angel feel better.

Gloria's slumber didn't last long though. She woke up two hours later in tears. Sweat formed on her brow and she was shaking something terrible.

"Gloria?" Came a gentle and concerned voice. "Gloria, little angel, are you okay? It was Tess and the younger angel could detect concern in her voice.

This confused Gloria to a certain extent. She thought that Tess was still mad at her for driving her car without her permission.

"Ya-You're not mad at me anymore?" Gloria asked, tears in her voice.

Tess shook her head. She was about to answer Gloria's question, but was interrupted when the younger angel let out a jagged breath followed by a fearful sob.

"Gloria, it's okay. Little angel, you need to take a deep breath. Come on, sweetheart. Take a deep breath for me."

Gloria tried, but it was hard. She was still very afraid and her body was shaking as well.

Tess reached out her hand and put it on Gloria's shoulder, trying to offer her some sense of comfort and reassurance.

Gloria accepted it, burying her face in her superior's shoulder while letting the tears fall.

"Shh, it's all right, baby. You're okay. Tess is here now. You're safe, little angel. You're safe." Tess assured her. She put a hand through Gloria's hair, trying to help her calm down.

Gloria just let the tears of fear fall. She was still shaking, but she had calmed down a little now that she was with Tess. She really wanted Monica, but she also felt safe with Tess.

And even though the youngest angel was scared somethin' awful, she knew Tess would protect her.

As Tess continued to soothe Gloria through words and touch, the youngest angel let out another fearful sob.

"Gloria, it's okay, honey. It's all right. You're okay, little angel. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Tess questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of what had frightened her youngest angel baby so much.

Gloria nodded, two overcome by fear and tears to speak.

"All right. You're okay, baby. Everything's okay now. You're safe with Tess. I have you, little angel. Everything's going to be okay." With that, Tess planted a kiss on Gloria's cheek before starting to rub her back.

A few minutes later, Gloria said somethin' that Tess didn't catch at first.

"What was that, little angel?" Tess asked, wanting to make sure she had heard Gloria right.

"Monica!" Gloria whimpered, her voice strong, but full of tears.

"Monica's fine, baby. She's fine. I promise. I'm concerned about you right now. Do you want to talk about your nightmare? It might help you feel better." Tess offered, hoping Gloria would take her up on it.

Gloria shook her head. She wanted Monica and she was going to get her point across to her superior.

It wasn't that Gloria didn't appreciate what Tess was doing for her, far from it. She just needed her supervisor right now.

The youngest angel was scared and in her mind, Monica was the only one who could make it better.

"Monica!" Gloria cried out again, her voice desperate and full of fear. "I want Monica!"

Gloria had just relived the real nightmare that had taken place nearly twenty-four hours ago, which wasn't doing her fear any good.

"All right, I'll go get her." Tess got up, all intensions of getting Monica for Gloria. The elder angel was also going to check on her car. She had heard a noise before Gloria had woken up and she wanted to make sure her other baby wasn't hurt.

"Did someone call my name?" Monica asked, standing in the doorway to Gloria's room. She made her way into the room and sat beside Gloria on her bed.

Gloria looked up into the familiar brown eyes and sought refuge in her best friend-her protector. She buried her face in Monica's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. She let out a sob and held on tightly as the Irish angel hugged back.

"Tess, what happened? What's wrong with Gloria?" Monica asked, her voice full of concern.

Tess poked her head back into the room. She had her keys in hand and a worried expression was on her wise features.

"Did you hear that crash a few minutes ago?" The elder angel inquired. "You don't think it was my car, do you?"

Monica gave Tess a look.

"What's wrong with Gloria?" Monica asked, her voice steady, but Tess could detect urgency in it.

"She told me she had a nightmare. I came in to check on her and I found her awake. She was shaking and crying. I managed to calm her down and she let me hold her for a few minutes. But after a while, she told me she wanted you. I think it had something to do with M-O-N-I-Q-U-E." Tess said, spelling out the name so Gloria wouldn't become more distraught.

Monica nodded as she hugged Gloria tighter.

"Poor Gloria." Monica said, softly, meaning every word. "I thought she was okay."

"I did too. But sometimes this kind of thing can traumatize the innocent person, or innocent angel involved. Gloria's scared, baby. She's afraid and it's your job to help her. She wants you. Since you were the one to help her when it happened, she sees you as her protector against the enemy."

"God is our protector against the enemy." Monica said, still hugging Gloria. "Gloria knows that."

"Yes, honey, she does. But right now, Gloria sees you as her protector as well. She feels safe with you. You need to affirm that. And even more importantly, you need to get her to talk. The sooner she talks, the sooner she'll feel better."

"Okay." Monica said. She then turned her attention to Gloria.

Before Tess left, she addressed Monica once again.

"I'll be right back. I love you both." With that, Tess kissed Monica's head and stole a kiss on Gloria's head as well.

As Tess went to kiss Gloria, the younger angel buried her face in Monica's shoulder, trying to protect herself.

"It's all right, little angel." Tess assured the scared young one. "You'll feel better soon. Monica's gonna take care of you. And when I come back, I'm going to make you both a hot chocolate." With that, she left.

After Tess was gone, Monica turned her attention to Gloria. She hugged the younger angel close and planted a motherly kiss on her cheek while ruffling her hair gently.

"Shh, little one, it's all right. What's wrong, hmmm? Do you want to talk about your nightmare? I want to help you, but I can't if you wont' talk to me."

She waited patiently for Gloria to compose herself. She could tell the younger angel was distressed and the Irish angel wanted to do everything she could to help her. She loved Gloria like Tess loved them all. She hated seeing Gloria in pain.

"Monique was back! She took me and…she….I was so scared! I called for you, I cried out for God to help me, but He didn't! You didn't' come either! I was so scared!" With that, Gloria burst into tears and let out a shuddering sob.

"Okay, all right. It's okay, Gloria. It's okay. Monique's gone, sweetheart. Monique is gone. She can't hurt you anymore. She can't hurt anyone anymore."

Gloria whimpered against Monica's shoulder, making the Irish angel's heart break in two.

Just then, Tess returned with the drinks. She placed the tray down on Gloria's nightstand and sat down across from the two angels. She had a cup of her own hot cocoa cradled in her hands.

"How is she?" Tess asked, her voice mirroring the concern Monica was feeling at the moment.

"I think I'm getting through to her slowly but surely." Monica said, smiling down at Gloria. "Gloria, do you want some hot chocolate? Tess made it for us."

Gloria nodded and allowed Monica to place the cup in her hands. She held it firmly with one hand while keeping a firm grip on Monica's shoulder with the other.

"No, sweetheart," Monica said, gently prying Gloria's hand off her shoulder, "you need to hold it with both hands."

Gloria gazed at Monica, fear reflected in her brown eyes.

"You wont' leave?" Gloria asked, her voice shaky, but her point clear.

Monica shook her head.

"No. I promise you, Gloria. I'm not leaving you. And neither will Tess and neither will God."

Gloria nodded. She relaxed somewhat and took a sip of the hot beverage. It felt good on her sore throat and she relished in the warmth the steaming liquid brought her.

"There you go." Monica encouraged. "That's it. You're okay. We're all here with you, Gloria. It's all right."

Gloria nodded and continued to stare at the slowly draining hot chocolate in her cup. She was beginning to feel a little tired and Monica could tell. She took the cup from Gloria and set it on the table.

"All right, how about you try and get some sleep, okay?" Monica suggested, putting a gentle hand on Gloria's shoulder.

"Will you stay, Monica? Please?" Gloria asked, her brown eyes full of hope.

"Of course." Monica replied, smiling at her case worker and best friend gently.

Gloria sighed with relief. She laid down and allowed Monica to tuck her in. She even allowed Tess to kiss her good night.

Once Gloria was settled, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

Monica gave Gloria's shoulder a pat as she rose to say good night to Tess.

"Tess?" Monica whispered, so that she wouldn't wake Gloria up.

"Yes, angel girl?" Tess asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"What did you put in Gloria's hot chocolate?"

Tess smiled.

"Nothing bad. It was a Tylenol PM."

Monica nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Tess, I'm really worried about her. I've never seen Gloria like that before. She was really scared tonight."

Tess nodded in agreement. She sighed as she took her angel girl into her arms. She gave Monica a hug and stroked her hair.

"Gloria has been through a very frightening experience. Yes, she gained wisdom from it, but it also frightened her. She'll be okay. But she needs help to get there. And the help she needs is you. She's feeling scared right now and she needs your help to get back on the right path."

Monica nodded. She gave Tess a hug and bid her good night before going back to Gloria's room.

Upon entering it, Monica found that Gloria was sound asleep.

"Thank you, Father." Monica prayed, smiling gently down at Gloria. "Thank you for helping Gloria get some rest. Please, help me to help her feel better. I don't like seeing Gloria upset, Father. I know you don't either. You don't like it when any of your children are hurting. You love us all. I know you love Gloria. Please, Father, protect her and show her the way back to us. Amen." With that, Monica laid down on the cot next to Gloria's bed and tried to sleep herself. She was worried about Gloria, but she knew the Father would take care of her in His own time. Monica trusted God wholeheartedly and she knew that He would take care of them all.

Later that night, Monica woke up in need of a drink of water. She left the room and sought out her prize. After she had retrieved two bottles of water from the kitchen, she returned to Gloria's room.

No sooner had Monica resituated herself on the cot, Gloria started to stir in her bed. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was breathing hard, but it wasn't as bad as it had been a few hours ago.

Monica saw the look on Gloria's face and hastened to comfort and reassure her.

"Gloria, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. I didn't go anywhere. You're safe. I'm right here."

Gloria nodded and calmed as she heard Monica's voice. She gave her a small smile, indicating that she was feeling a little better.

"Are you feeling any better?" Monica asked, a concerned note to her voice.

Gloria nodded.

"A little. Thanks. I'm sorry I acted like a baby." She looked at the floor and frowned.

Monica shook her head firmly. She went over to where Gloria was sitting and sat down beside her. She took Gloria's chin in her hands and made the younger angel look at her.

"Gloria, look at me." Monica said, her no nonsense tone making Gloria obey her immediately.

Gloria did so, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You are NOT a baby. Now, we are both Tess's angel babies and you will always be my baby, but you're not a baby for the way you acted. You're scared and that's okay. Remember what I told you yesterday about fear?"

Gloria nodded, but a puzzled look crossed her face.

"What is it?" Monica asked, worried Gloria was going to freak out again.

"You said a lot of things yesterday." Gloria replied, sheepishly.

"Aw, sweetheart, I meant what did I tell you about being scared?"

Gloria thought and hoped she had come up with the right answer.

"You said that a little fear is a healthy thing." Gloria replied, smiling a little bit.

"That's right. And you've just been through a terrible ordeal. You're allowed to be afraid. It's normal. I get scared sometimes too. There were times I was afraid while on assignments."

"But this is different than being afraid of water." Gloria said, recalling what Monica had told her.

Monica nodded.

"That's true, but it's still okay. I can tell you about another time I was afraid. And when I say afraid, I mean I was as afraid as you are tonight."

"You were?" Gloria asked, her voice carrying the innocent curiosity she felt at the moment.

Monica nodded and hugged Gloria close.

"Yes, I was very afraid." The Irish angel confirmed.

"Why?" The younger angel asked, innocently. She was really intrigued in her supervisor's tale now.

Monica smiled lovingly down at her. Gloria would never change and the Irish angel was grateful for that.

"Well, you see, I was supposed to help a town full of racists come to terms with a murder, but I couldn't reach them. I had been arrested and while in jail, I prayed. I prayed to God and asked Him to help me find a way to help the town. I fell asleep and when I woke up, my cell door was open and He had made me black."

Gloria gasped in surprise.

"The Father made you black?" She asked, not daring to believe her ears or Monica's words.

"Aye, little one. He did. And I was very afraid." Monica confided in her friend.

"Why?" Gloria asked, not understanding Monica's reason. "God answered your prayer. He gave you a way to help the town. He gave you a way to understand them better."

"Yes, He did. But I was also unrecognizable in my new Human form. I tried to make the best of it. I asked around if anyone had seen my assignment, but they hadn't. Then as I walked down a small street, I heard shouts from behind me. Soon I was being chased…Chased by the same people who had killed the man Tess found on the side of the road earlier the previous day…" Monica's voice trailed off, giving way to tears. "I ran faster and faster, trying to get away. All the while, I prayed to God, asking Him to help me. I prayed for Him to turn me white again. I prayed harder than I had ever prayed in my whole existence as an angel of God."

"And did He?" Gloria asked, although she thought she knew the answer to the question.

"Yes, Gloria, He did." With that, Monica broke down, her tears coming thick and fast.

Gloria pushed aside her own fear and concentrated on helping Monica feel better.

She drew her best friend close and gave her a hug. She started patting her shoulder and encouraged her to cry it out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Gloria assured her, trying to help her feel better. "Monica, it's okay. God isn't mad at you. He loves you. He loves you. He loves all of us."

"I was so scared!" Monica sobbed, her voice tearful. "I was so scared and ashamed. I felt so ashamed!"

"Why?" Gloria asked, taken aback by Monica's words. "You never have to be ashamed in God's presence."

"Well I felt ashamed that day." Monica told her, her voice still tearful. "I felt ashamed because I thought I had failed God. He gave me the chance I asked for. He gave it to me and I threw it away! I didn't' take it! I let my fear get the better of me! I let my fear get the better of me and I didn't do what He asked me to do! I failed Him!"

"Monica.." Gloria said, her voice gentle and full of understanding. "Monica, you didn't' let the Father down. You didn't. It's okay to be afraid sometimes. It's healthy." Gloria smiled as she said this. "Someone very wise told me that once." Gloria winked at Monica, who gave her a small smile.

"But not at the expense of an assignment given to us by the Father." Monica argued, her voice soft and full of shame.

Gloria shook her head. But it wasn't she who spoke next.

"Our little Gloria is right, angel girl." Came Tess's gentle and wise voice. "God loves us, no matter what. You didn't fail Him that day. You wanted to help those people. The Father knew that. He knows your heart, honey. He does. And he knows your heart as well, little angel." Tess said, smiling at Gloria. Tess then turned her attention back to Monica. "Come here, Ms. Wings." With that, Tess took the distraught angel into her arms. "That's it baby, that's it. Just cry it out. It's all right now. You're okay. The Father loves you, darlin'. He does. He's not mad at you."

"Well He should be!" Monica shouted, her voice full of frustration and confusion.

"Hey now," Tess cautioned, "first of all, you tone down the attitude, Ms. Wings. Secondly, God loves you. He is NOT mad at you for anything. I made mistakes that day too." Tess reminded the angel who she loved like her own.

"But not as big as mine." Monica said, feeling dejected. "He gave me what I needed and I didn't use it! I didn't use the opportunity God gave me! I was afraid and I gave into it!"

Tess sighed. She knew Monica was feeling guilty, but she also knew it was late and she needed to get some sleep. They all needed their rest.

"Monica, sweetheart, listen to me." Tess tried, hoping she would get through to her this time. "God DOES NOT blame you for anything. He knows we will make mistakes. He loves us even when we do. Didn't you just tell Gloria that today?"

Monica nodded.

"You were right. Now, I suggest you take your own advice and stop worrying. You did the right thing in the end, remember?"

Monica nodded and smiled a little bit. She had totally forgotten the good she had done after exiting the bus Rosa Parks had been sitting on.

"There you go. See? You pleased God after all." Tess smiled at her. "Now, can you get some sleep?"

Monica nodded. She gave Tess a hug before going back over to Gloria.

"Gloria, I'm sorry." Monica said, taking Gloria into her arms. "I didn't mean to scare you if I did. That's just a hard assignment for me to talk about. I did it because I wanted to help you."

Gloria nodded. She laid her head against Monica's shoulder as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before Monica heard a sob escape the younger angel's mouth.

"Gloria? Gloria, what's wrong?" Monica asked, hoping Gloria would talk to her this time.

Gloria took a deep shaky breath before telling Monica what was on her mind.

"Maybe God made a mistake with me." Gloria wondered aloud, her voice becoming tearful and unsure. "Maybe I was the mistake."

Monica shook her head.

"No, Gloria. NO! No. You are NOT a mistake. You're a wonderful, sweet and caring angel who is going to help a lot of people know God's love. You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you the same way Tess loves us all. Don't you EVER think that about yourself. It's not true." Monica told Gloria, hugging her close. Her voice was firm, but her words were full of love and compassion for her case worker.

Gloria sniffed as she buried her face in Monica's shoulder.

"But Monique…She said so many things that I…" Gloria's voice trailed off as Monica shushed her gently.

"Gloria, little one, please, listen to me. Listen to Monica when I tell you that you are the sweetest and gentlest angel I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love you so much and you are anythin' but a mistake."

Gloria gave Monica a hopeful look.

"You promise?" She asked, feeling a little insecure.

Monica smiled gently down at Gloria as she gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise. Now, why don't you try and get some more sleep. You need it."

"Will you stay with me?" Gloria asked, resting her head against Monica's shoulder.

"I sure will." With that, Monica sat there, holding Gloria until the youngest angel had fallen back to sleep.

The Irish angel knew that the youngest still had a ways to go, but she would be okay. After all, they were all in God's care and there was no safer place to be…

Gloria awoke to someone calling her name. She opened her brown eyes to see that it was Monica.

The Irish angel had a smile on her face that could have lit up the whole room.

"Wha-what's going on?" Gloria asked, still half asleep. "Ma-Monica?"

"Aye." Monica assured her. "Come on or we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Gloria asked, still not sure where her supervisor was going with this train of thought.

"For your drivin' lesson of course."

This got the youngest angel to move. She sat up and pushed the covers back, all traces of sleep gone.

"Are you serious?" Gloria asked. Her innocent brown eyes were full of hope.

Monica giggled.

"Aye. Tess agreed to let me give you one. I finally convinced her to give you a second chance."

Throwing her arms around Monica's neck, Gloria hugged tight.

"Thank you, Monica, thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

Monica laughed, despite herself. Her 'little one was truly cute.

"You're welcome, Gloria. I know you'll do fine. I'll be the one teachin' you, so that should help."

Gloria nodded in agreement. She pulled away from her supervisor after the Irish angel had returned the hug. Once the two angels had pulled away, Gloria jumped up and raced from the room, her eyes full of anticipation and joy.

"Little one, wait!" Monica called after her excited charge. She shook her head as she followed after Gloria.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Gloria ran outside where Tess was waiting. She stopped short when she saw her superior standing there. She gave her a grateful smile before holding out her right hand.

Tess narrowed her eyes before slowly handing Gloria the keys to her baby.

"All I have to say is you better listen to Monica." Tess advised. She then softened and pulled Gloria in for a hug. "I love you, little angel. Are you feeling better?"

"I am now." Gloria affirmed. She hugged back before pulling away.

"I'm glad." Tess said, sincerely.

Just then, Monica joined them. She gave Tess an earnest look before turning her attention to Gloria.

"Are you ready, little one?" The Irish angel inquired of her case worker.

"Am I ever!" Gloria replied. With that, she slid into the driver's seat and waited for Monica to join her.

Once the Irish angel had sat in the front passenger's side and both of them had put their seat belts on, Gloria backed out of the driveway and waited for Monica to instruct her further.

As Tess watched them leave, she sent a silent prayer up to the Father. She just prayed Gloria would bring her baby back in one piece. But despite her reservations, the elder angel knew her 'little angel would do just fine.

Shaking her head, Tess chuckled to herself. The only thing she had left to worry about was how many coffee shops Monica would convince Gloria to stop at before they came home.

As Tess sat upon a lounge chair in the backyard, she smiled up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Gloria and Monica were just heading back from having lunch at another café. They had picked a different one this time, due to Gloria's terror the night before.

When they had driven passed it, Gloria tried to look normal, but Monica had read her pupil and good friend like a book.

Reaching over, the Irish angel rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Gloria. We don't have to stop there. We can choose another café. I'm sure there are plenty of them around here." She gave her 'little one a friendly wink.

Gloria sighed with relief before driving on. Her hands had started to shake momentarily, but she was better now.

"Thanks." She said, sincerely.

"No thanks needed." Monica told her. "I love you and I want you to feel better. Now come on. Let's get some lunch and get home before Tess sends out a search party."

This got Gloria to giggle. She knew Tess would do that, especially if her car was involved.

As Gloria drove around town, searching for an available diner, a white dove flew over the car cooing softly. Its presence symbolized the start of a new beginning for all three angels.

THE END


End file.
